


Pink Roses

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [124]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Crush at First Sight, F/F, High School, Meet-Cute, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: No friends. No exceptions.Okay, one exception.





	Pink Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

It was kind of a cliche, but… some things are cliche for a reason?

I’ve just closed my locker and taken the first step toward Trig when something hits me from behind.

“Oops, I’m sorry!” I exclaim, turning.

“You’re good,” says the tall, gorgeous girl I’d bumped into.

She raises a slitted eyebrow as I stare. “Are… you good?”

“Fine! I’m! Going that way!”

I run down the hall and around the corner, then collapse against the wall by the stairwell and cover my eyes in embarrassment.

I guess it’s a constant that Spidey senses don’t work on cute girls.

I see her again at lunch, sitting at an empty table. She’s wearing a denim vest that shows off her biceps and an armband tattoo of roses and thorns. Her hair is in an undercut, but an intentional one, not like mine, and the other side is beautiful tight braids. As I walk up, I see a sewn-on patch on her vest that reads ‘Dykes for Ellen 2020.’

“Oh hey,” she says. “You’re the girl from this morning.”

“Yeah. I just wanted to say sorry for, all of that. First day jitters, you know.”

“Yeah, no problem. I get it. I’m Athena.”

We shake hands. Her hand is cool and dry, and it makes me nervous.

“Want to eat with me?” she offers. “I’m new here. You’re the first person I’ve met, really.” 

“I… don’t really do friends,” I tell her. “I just wanted to be polite. Anyway, I’m sure you’ll have a hundred friends by next week.”

Athena shrugs. “Okay. I mean, I don’t really want a hundred friends. I’m choosy.”

I hesitate. “Well…”

She kicks the chair across from her and it slides out perfectly. I give up.

“I’m Gwen,” I tell her.

She smiles. “Good to know.”


End file.
